The Next Generation
by TheLovelyDreamChaser
Summary: It's Rose, Albus, Jade, and Scorpius's turn to go to Hogwarts! Just what will happen with these 4 magical kids when they go to a certain school of witchcraft and wizardry? suck at summaries. sorry. PAIRINGS: RosexScorpius AlbusxJade and much, much, more!
1. Goodbyes

**A/N: Hellllooooo again! It's TheLovelyDreamCatcher here! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic :D This fanfic goes along with the epilogue in Deathly Hallows. I was thinking about making this a fanfic about all their years through Hogwarts. Tell me what you think! Leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I, TLDC, do NOT own Harry Potter. Or his kids. Or his relatives. You get the picture. I do, however, own the idea to Doris Flemmadge. **

Chapter 1

POV: Rose

As I walked through the barrier to platform 9¾, excitement filled me to the brim. I turned around to see my brother, Hugo, walk through the barrier too. As soon as he walked through the barrier, I could see the pout on his face.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts now, Rosie?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Because, Hugo, you have to be 11 years old!" I said for what seemed like the millionth time this morning. He had obviously inherited my father's brains.

As I replied to him, my parents came bursting through the barrier. After we checked and double-checked that I had everything and was set to go to Hogwarts, we set out to find my uncle Harry and my aunt Ginny.

We saw 5 faces emerge from the thick vapor that surrounded the station. Albus walked up to me.

"Hi"

I beamed at him. I just can't hold back my excitement. He, on the other hand, looked rather nervous.

"Hello, Albus! Ready for Hogwarts?"

He just nodded weakly.

"What's the matter Al? Everything ok?" I asked. He looked rather green.

"I-I don't know Rosie, I'm so nervous about sorting! I really really really want to get into Gryffindor, but what if I get into Slytherin! That would be terrible! I am defiantly not getting into Ravenclaw; I'm not bright enough for that. Good Lord what if I get into Hufflepuff! Dad will disown me for sure! What the hell is a Hufflepuff, anyway? And-"

"ALBUS! For God's sake take a deep breath. You, Albus Severus Potter are going to be fine where ever you get sorted. "

He cracked a small smile, but still looked green. I guess my pep talk didn't have the effect I hoped it would.

Lily and Hugo were having an animated discussion about what house they were going to be in when they got to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you." My dad said. "But no pressure."

"Ron!" my mother scolded.

Lily and Hugo took it as a joke, but I know my dad would be disappointed in me if I didn't get in Gryffindor.

"He doesn't mean it." My mum and aunt Ginny told Al and me.

"Well look who it is." My dad whispered to my Uncle Harry. They were looking at what I assumed was the Malfoys.

Ah, the Malfoys. I had read all about them from the book _The Downfall of Voldemort_, written by Doris Flemmadge.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron said, glaring at the blonde Malfoy boy who looked my age. He resembled his dad as much as Al looked like Uncle Harry.

_He's kind of cute_

What?

Ignoring that last thought

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mothers brains." My dad told me.

"Ron, for heaven's sake, don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Mum scolded.

"You're right, sorry," dad backed down. Smart of him. "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood"

Oh gosh, I am probably blushing as red as a tomato right now.

Thankfully, I don't think anybody saw because James ran in saying something about Victore and Teddy… snogging? That isn't surprising. AT ALL.

"Hey Rosie, the train is going to leave soon!" my mum reminded.

Oh! This is it! I'm FINALLY going to going to Hogwarts!

"C'mon, Al! Lets get on the train so we can get a good seat."

"Okay, one sec, Rosie. I'll be right- OW! JAMES! STOP KICKING ME!"

Oh geez, here they go again.

"Rose, sweetie, are you ready to get on the train?" my mum asked.

"Oh yea! I'm ready." I really do want to go to Hogwarts, but I am going to miss my parents. A lot.

My mum was checking over my luggage one last time. "Now make sure you zip up your jumper, and-"

"Don't forget to write!" My dad added. "And-"

"Mum, Dad, I'll be fine," I said, tears coming to my eyes, "I'm going to miss you lots, though."

"Oh Rosie, you can write to us whenever you want! And, you'll see us at Christmas." My mum comforted.

"Your right!" I said, getting excited again. From what I heard, Hogwarts was going to be awesome!

"Goodbye, honey!" my mum said. You see, my mum and I are really close. I sure am going to miss her when I go to Hogwarts. "Goodbye, Mum"

"Goodbye, Rosie!" my dad added. I love my mum, but I'm also a daddy's girl. "Goodbye, daddy!"

Al had rejoined me, and he looked a lot better. I bet Uncle Harry talked to him. Al loved his dad more than anyone in the world.

"C'mon, Rosie. Lets go. This year is going to be great!" Al said confidently, stepping in the train. Well, its good that he's not green anymore.

As soon as we found an empty compartment, we stuck our head out the window. Our families walked up to our window.

"What are they looking at?" Al said confusedly. Wow, he really is dim. Did he not read the copy of _The Downfall of Voldemort_ I got him for Christmas? Of course he didn't. This is Albus we're talking about.

"Oh, sorry its me. I'm super famous" my dad replied.

Okay, that made me laugh. My dad? Famous? I mean, I know he helped defeat Voldemort, but that's just ridiculous to me!

The train started to move. This was it.

"Goodbye!" Albus and I yelled to our family. "See you at Christmas!"

The train was picking up speed.

"You ready Al?" I asked

"Oh hell yea! Lets do this Rosie."

**A/N: And… that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be up after I get five reviews or in two days. It depends on which one comes first! PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~TLDC~**


	2. Introductions on the Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Hi guys! It's TheLovelyDreamChaser here! C'mon guys… REVIEW! I was disappointed with the lack of reviews. Oh well! Remember, if you read, REVIEW! Here comes chapter 2…**

**Disclaimer: look at chapter 1**

Albus POV

_Previously, on the Vampire Diaries… _

**A/N: HAHA! Just kidding. Lets try that again…**

_Previously, on the Hogwarts Express…_

"_You ready, Al?" _

"_Hell yea, lets do this Rosie!"_

Rose glared me with her sky blue eyes. That girl can be scary sometimes.

"Watch your language, Albus!" She scolded.

Seriously? What is she, my mum? She might be my favorite cousin, but that doesn't mean she can tell me what to do!

"What? Your father says bloody hell all the time!" I retaliated.

"Albus, LANGUAGE! And just because he says it doesn't mean-"

She was about to tell me off, but someone opening our compartment door interrupted her.

A girl slid into our compartment.

I glanced at the girl who spared me with a debate with my dear cousin Rose.

_Holy cow, that girl is fine_

WHAAAAAT?

Where did that come from?

Get it together, mate!

And STOP talking to yourself!

Shaking myself out of my daze, I took a good look at the girl.

She was tallish, with pale skin and had dark brown, straight hair that went just past her shoulder. Her eyes were a deep brown color.

She went to move foreword, but she tripped and landed…

Right on me.

Bloody hell.

She quickly jumped of my lap and in the seat next to Rose.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I am so clumsy. UGH! My first day in another country and I already make a fool of myself. Stupid, stupid STUPID! Are you okay?"

I wanted to say something cool, like 'Yea I'm okay' but all that came out was something that sounded like

"Umm-errrrrr-uggggg-yeaaaaaaa!"

Rose rolled her eyes. I am probably blushing.

The compartment doors slid open again, and guess who slid in this time?

A Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy, to be exact.

WHY IS HE IN OUR COMPARTMENT?

"Umm… can I sit here? All of the other compartments are full."

I was too furious to even think. Really? He wants to sit here? After my dad saved his dad's life, and didn't even say thank you, and he wants to sit here?

I decided to let Rosie take this one. She's a pretty scary woman, if you say the wrong thing. See this is why she is my favorite cousin! She doesn't let Malfoy scum like him sit in our compartment.

"Yea, sure! Go ahead."

That was not what I wanted to hear. Did I mention Hugo is my favorite cousin now? Sweet, sweet Hugo…

The ferret took a seat next to me. Awkward silence.

"So… are you the new American student my mum was talking about?" Rose asked the girl. The girl did have kind of a strange accent, now that I thought about it.

"Yea! My name's Jade. Jade Payton. And you're Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley, right?"

"Yep! How did you know?" Rose asked, astonished.

"I read _The Downfall of Voldemort_ on the plane ride here. It's a very interesting book, once you get into it." She stated.

"Oh my goodness, I love that book! Have you by chance read..." And they just kept talking. And talking. And talking. Ugh, girls! They're mental.

I decided to give Malfoy a chance, If he answered this question correctly.

"So… my name is Albus Potter, but you can call me Al. So, what Quidditch team do you support?" I said, giving him one and only chance to impress me.

"Hey, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but you can call me Scorp. I support the Chuddley Cannons, actually." He said.

Did I mention that Scorpius Malfoy is my new best friend?

"I love the Cannons!" I exclaimed.

Jade overheard us. "I support the Holyhead Harpies."

I grinned. Maybe I could impress her. "My mum used to play for them, you know."

She smirked back. "Oh, I know. It was in _The Downfall of Voldemort_" Damn. Is everything in that book?

"Maybe I could introduce you guys." I suggested. Her face lit up.

"Oh my gosh, could you do that? That would be awesome! You're the best!" she exclaimed. I am probably blushing. Again.

James popped his head inside our compartment. "Oi! Fickle first years! The trains almost at the station! Might want to change into your robes." He aimed a kick at me. Again? SERIOUSLY?

"JAMES! STOP KICKING ME!" I yelled.

"Who was that?" Scorpius asked.

"That was James, Albus's older brother. Didn't you read _The Downfall of Voldemort_?" Rose asked.

"No, Red, I haven't. Unlike you, some of us don't like to read." He smirked. I knew I liked him from the moment I saw him!

"Well, blondie," I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "I think reading is just _magical_."

"C'mon, guys, we're almost there. Lets go get dressed into our robes." Jade said. Just as we all stood up, the train hit a bump. We went flying and spilled out of our compartment into the small isle of the train.

Guess who landed on top of me?

Jade Payton.

Bloody HELL.

She looked me in the eyes. When I stared into her eyes, the whole world stopped. Her eyes were beautiful.

Again, WHAAAAAT?

"C'mon, guys! Are you going to stay on the ground all day?" Rose said. Scorpius smirked.

Jade got up off of me, and the four of us started walking to the loo to change.

As we were walking, I noticed something.

"Hey, Jade, did you have pink streaks, like, 5 seconds ago?" I asked, confused.

"No, What? Why would I have…? Oh, Not again!"

"What?" Scorp, Rose and I said in tandem.

"Well… Err… you see…"

"Yes?" Scorp said.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus!" she blurted. "And sometimes, I have trouble controlling my shifting."

"That's so cool! The only other Metamorphmagus I've ever met is my friend Teddy." I exclaimed.

"It's so not cool! Whenever I feel emotion my hair changes color. I need to get my shifting under control."

We reached the stalls, and went in to change.

After I finished putting on my Hogwarts robes, I was walked back to the compartment.

When I walked in, Rose and Scorpius were already there. And, they were both blushing. Huh. Weird.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. This is VERY suspicious.

"Erg-well-yea we're, fine! Why would you ask such a thing? Heh…" My cousin trailed off. Something was definitely up.

I was about to pester them more, but the train started slowing down.

"I wonder where Jade is. She should have been changed by now…" I wondered out loud.

"Why don't we look for her?" Rose suggested.

"Let's go!" Scorp said.

Where could she be…?

We walked past my brother's compartment. He had his two best friends in there, and they were ganging up on a first year. Again. The first year looked familiar, though. To familiar. In fact, That first year looked like…

Jade.

I am going to kill James.

"You guys, I found Jade. Let's go get her." I said angrily to Rose and Scorp.

I opened the compartment door.

"GIVE MY BOOK BACK!" Jade fumed. Her hair had reddish highlights, which I assumed she got when she was mad.

"No way, my little Metamorphmagus! You have to kiss me first." James smirked. I seethed.

"No way in hell, Potter." Jade spat, her hair turned bright red now. That's my girl! Wait, what?

Rosie burst in. James is going to get it now!

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU? IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY FRIEND HER POSSESION BACK, I WILL SEND A LETTER TO YOUR MOTHER! THEN, SHE WILL SEND YOU A HOWLER FOR ALL OF HOGWARTS TO SEE!" She yelled.

James smirked. "You think I'm afraid of my mum?"

"You should be." She retorted.

"What if I'm not?" he smirked, trying to act cool in front of his friends. He is so asking for it.

"If you don't, I will Bat-Bogey hex your skinny arse all the way back to the Burrow, where you will have to deal with your mum AND grandma Weasley. Then, during Christmas and every other holiday for the rest of your life I will constantly torture you with Uncle George's special stock of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes prank items."

She smirked. He gulped. Rose-1, James-0.

The train came to a complete stop. James threw Jade her book back and stormed out of the compartment, followed by his two friends. As soon as he left, Jade, Scorp and I cracked up. Rose grinned bashfully.

"Remind me to stay on your good side, Red." Scorp chuckled as we were exiting the compartment.

"Whatever. C'mon, you guys. Lets go get sorted." Rose said as we hopped off the train and onto the platform.

Hogwarts, here I come.

Fin.

**A/N: and… that's all for this chapter! I think I am going to do, a couple chapters per year. Like, 2 more for first year, 1 for second year, 1 for third year, 2 for fourth year, 3 for fifth year, 7 or 8 for sixth year, and 2 for seventh year. Then, of course, I would do an epilogue. So, tell me what you think! And remember, If you read, REVIEW! **

**~TLDC~**


End file.
